falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Veronica Santangelo
→ → → → (nível do jogador x 0.75) |tag skills = |special =7 ST, 5 PE, 6 EN, 3 CH, 6 IN, 7 AG, 3 LK |alignment =Neutro |derived =Hit Points: 235→ → → → → Chance de Crítico: 3% Dano Desarmado: 2.90→5.50 Resistência à Veneno: 25% Resistência à Radiação: 10% Limite de Peso: 220 |aggression =Não agressiva |confidence =Temerária |assistance =Não ajuda ninguém |hair color =Castanho escuro |eye color =Castanho escuro |hairstyle =FemaleB |head add ons=EyebrowF |height =1.00 |factions =BrotherhoodSteelAllyFaction DontTazeMeBroFaction |class =VeronicaClass |combat style=FollowersCombatStyleMelee |GECK race =Caucasian |perks =Scribe Assistant Bonds of Steel Causeless Rebel Elijah's Last Words Elijah's Ramblings |baseid = |refid = |footer = Veronica sem seu capuz }} Veronica Santangelo Biografia Veronica é uma escriba qualificada da Irmandade de Aço (Brotherhood of Steel), que tenha sido indefinidamente atribuída à função de "especialista em aquisições," responsável por se aventurar fora do bunker da Irmandade, e de encontrar e adquirir recursos que a Irmandade não pode criar por conta própria, como alimentos. Irritada com o que ela vê, como visões pouco realistas e desinformadas da Irmandade sobre si e do mundo, Veronica é uma forasteira perpétua, presa entre sua lealdade para com a Irmandade e suas dúvidas preocupantes sobre a validade do seu curso atual. Veronica nasceu e foi criada na Irmandade. Seu pai era um paladino, sua mãe uma escriba. Em sua juventude, ela se apaixonou por uma mulher, mas o seu pai adotivo Father Elijah as separou. omo a Irmandade não é aberta para pessoas de fora, muitos de seus membros sentiram que era seu dever de procriar e desaprovar relações do mesmo sexo. Mais tarde, em diálogo, ela lamenta que ambos os pais foram mortos na mesma batalha defendendo uma posição cujo nome e significado já não se lembra, dizendo: "Acho que parecia importante naquele momento." Depois de seguir a Irmandade até Mojave Wasteland da Califórnia, Veronica ficou desiludida com seus objetivos. Os Elder de Mojave, e seu mentor pessoal, Elijah, haviam mudado a direção da Irmandade um pouco, despachando escribas para recuperar tecnologia benéfica em vez de apenas armamento, mas depois abandonou a Irmandade após de sua derrota na HELIOS One. Seu sucessor, Nolan McNamara, aumentou apostas e enfurnou-se no bunker Hidden Valley, despachando batedores apenas para avaliar a ameaça representada pela NCR. Ela sentiu que McNamara foi muito irracionalista, por se escondendo e acumular tecnologia, em vez de usá-la para ganhar fama como tinha com o povo da Wasteland, e atrair novos recrutas para a Irmandade de Mojave, ele estava apenas com o pensamento de "esperar em um buraco até que todos morram." Veronica sentia que, se era para a Irmandade sobreviver, as coisas teriam que mudar. Ela começou a falar sobre suas crenças, questionar o rumo que a Irmandade estava tomando. A fim de mantê-la fora da base da Fraternidade, e impedi-la de espalhar suas dissidências, o Chefe Escriba lhe enviou em excursões mais longas para fora de Mojave, alegando que era para ela recolher recursos. É em uma excursão que ocorre seu fatídico encontro com o Mensageiro (Jogador). Efeito das Ações do Jogador: * Se as conversações do Mensageiro (Jogador) forem negativas sobre a Irmandade durante a primeira conversa com Veronica, ela irá recusar juntar-se como uma companheira, e após isso, outras tentativas para falar com ela, irá produzir apenas uma opção de diálogo: "Goodbye" (Adeus). * Caso o Personagem do jogador (Mensageiro) já tenha destruído o Bunker da Irmandade em Hidden Valley antes de recrutar Veronica, ela vai perguntar o que ele/ela sabe sobre a Irmandade quando se encontram no posto 188 de negociação. Se o jogador dizer que destruiu a Irmandade, irá levá-la a dizer: "Bem, nesse caso: Isto é por eles", e lhe atacará. * Tornando-se Associado com a Irmandade (Brotherhood of Steel) faz com que Veronica una-se a você como uma companheira. No entanto, parece que, mesmo tenha uma reputação tão baixa quanto Merciful Thug, ela terá todo o prazer em continuar como uma companheira. Note-se que ela continuará a ser uma companheira mesmo após a destruição do bunker em Hidden Valley, embora ela advirta que é última chance do Mensageiro, semelhante ao que acontece com Craig Boone, após trabalhar muito para a Legião, ou Rose of Sharon Cassidy (Cass), após ganhar Karma Negativo com ela sendo uma companheira. Destruindo a Brotherhood of Steel, ativando a opção de auto-destruição do depósito, vai cair a reputação dela, forçando Veronica deixar a Irmandade, mesmo que ela tenha escolhido deixar a Irmandade enquanto ajudava em sua missão com a companhia. Matar todos os membros da Irmandade sem ativar a opção de auto-destruição é muito menos provável que isso aconteça, uma vez resultando em pouca ou nenhuma perda de reputação. * Veronica vai permitir o seu acesso a Hidden Valley, em termos muito amigáveis, tornando desnecessário a retirada de seus equipamentos, ou ter de usar o colar explosivo, nem ter que se livrar do Ranger Dobson que estava a se esconder nos bunkers. * Completando as missões como companheira em favor dos Seguidores do Apocalipse faz com Veronica não possa mais entrar no bunker Irmandade. * Equipar o Traje da NCR, enquanto Veronica é uma companheira, pode levá-la a emitir o seu aviso de "última chance". Outras Interações: Dando-lhe o Traje Formal (Usado por Membros da facção White Glove), ou qualquer outra roupa da pré-guerra, vai fazê-la dizer uma das seguintes linhas aleatoriamente: * "Aw, you shouldn't have. It's just my taste. Thank you." ("Ah, você não deveria. É apenas o meu gosto. Obrigada.") * "Hey, a dress! Thank you! I'm totally trying this on later." ("Hey, um vestido! Obrigado! Estou pronta para experimentar ele mais tarde." Dando a Veronica o Traje Formal (White Glove) irá completar a missão You Make Me Feel Like a Woman (Você Faz Eu Me Sentir Como Uma Mulher). Consulte a seção de missões para maiores detalhes Dead Money (DLC). Após a conclusão de Dead Money, o Mensageiro pode recuperar a Mensagem Holográfica de Elias em seu consolo no bunker abandonado da Irmandade, e dá-la a Veronica, mas apenas depois de esgotar todas as opções de diálogo de Verônica relativas a o Pai Elias. Na mesma conversa, o Mensageiro pode optar por manter o conhecimento da Fita-Holográfica, ganhando o privilégio "Divagações de Elias". Dando para Veronica a mensagem, vai dar-lhe o privilégio "Últimas Palavras de Elijah". en:Veronica Santangelo de:Veronica Santangelo es:Verónica Santangelo ru:Вероника (Fallout: New Vegas) pl:Veronica Santangelo uk:Вероніка (Fallout: New Vegas) zh:維羅尼卡·聖安傑洛 Categoria:Companheiros do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Personagens do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Personagens humanos do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Artigos que precisam de aprimoramento